


Best Friend

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Tucker and Archer talk over old times. (09/08/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I'm in my own world and ignored all facts introduced in other ST from TOS to Voyager. And as always, big thanks to Kat for her fine beta skills.  
  
The song referred is 'You're My Best Friend' by Queen, my all time favorite band. Lyrics were condensed to fit into the story. This is my first fan fic before any other, but I just couldn't finish it to my satisfaction until now.  


* * *

He knew he was early, but he wanted to spend some time with his friends before the others arrived. It had been a while since his last visit.

He made his way up the hills of San Francisco, to a large Victorian house on Nob Hill. By the time he made it to the front door he was huffing as he mumbled to himself, "I must be gettin' old." He probably was, being in his 60's but he considered himself still young and fit. When he finally caught his breath, he smelled the beautiful lavender amongst their garden. She had always loved lavender; the scent was pleasing she would say.

He knocked on the huge redwood door, being gentle with the stained glass window etched with stars and planets of the solar system.

The door swung open and there, stood a tall young man, "Hey Uncle Trip! You're early."

Mr. Charles Tucker III, semi-retired president of Tucker Engineering entered the house. He'd known this young man since he was a baby.

"Jesus boy! When you gonna stop growing?" Trip asked with a hug, "What's your momma feeding you? You're the biggest one of the bunch, Hank!"

Hank or Henry as his mother always corrected Trip, enjoyed his Uncle's teasing. Besides, he was telling the truth. Hank was at least a foot taller than the older man

"So, how's school? You're at what...Stanford, right?"

"Yep, I'm working on a thesis on 20th century music."

"Is that what I hear?" looking towards the stairs, listening to the muffled beat of a song.

"I'm listening to a band called 'Queen', I'm sure they were around when you were a kid," said Hank, arching his eyebrow.

"How old do you think I am, 100? Don't let your daddy hear you say that, you know he's a lot older than me," said Trip as he patted Hank on his arm. "Now don't tell me you're getting another master's degree? How many do you think you need?"

"I like studying, Mom always said you could never stop learning," then he motioned Trip down the hall, "Mom's not home yet. Dad's in the den, you know where it is. I'll see you later, gotta finish that report," and he ran up the stairs.

Trip made his way down the hall. Through an open door he could see his friend sitting at his desk studying a computer monitor. "Admiral?" he said as he walked in.

His friend looked up and smiled, "Trip! How the hell are you?" asked Jonathan as he stood to shake his hand.

"Fine, fine and you Jon?"

"Great, but I'll be much better when this whole thing is over. You know how I hate public functions."

Trip sat on the sofa while Jonathan grabbed a bottle of brandy and glasses and joined Trip as he filled the glasses.

"Isn't it bit early for this?" asked Trip as he took a sip of his drink.

"I think I deserve it, after all I'm a retired Admiral."

"Not 'til tomorrow." 

A ceremony was being held at Starfleet HQ tomorrow to commemorate the retirement of most successful Starfleet admiral, Admiral Jonathan Archer.

"Are all the kids gonna be here?" Trip asked.

"Yes, JJ's on his way from Denobula with Dr. Phlox, Paula will be here tomorrow with Mal and the baby and of course Charles is already at HQ waiting for reassignment to Travis' new Starship."

"I still can't believe little Paula's married with a baby of her own."

"That was one of the happiest days of our lives, making us grandparents. She calls all the time asking her mom for advice."

"And of all the people in the world who woulda thought she would hook up with Malcolm Jr.?"

"We were surprised when she brought him home. I didn't even realize they knew each other. I guess it's a small universe after all."

"Don't you think Jr. might have been little bit influenced by his daddy?"

"Could be, I've always wondered...but I know Mal Jr. really loves Paula, or you know we wouldn't have let him marry our precious," said Jon with a smile.

Then Trip asked, "So, where's your wife?"

"At work. It's her last day. She's resigning from the Livermore Lab. She worked so hard juggling family and career to become head of research. Can you believe she's giving it all up to be with me?"

"I believe it. That's one dedicated lady. Hope you know how lucky you are."

"I do Trip, every single day of my life and I'll continue to do so." As the subject became serious both men sat silently enjoying their drinks.

Jonathan suddenly sat up straight, "Speak of the devil, she's home," followed by sounds of front door opening and light footsteps in the hall.

There, she stood in the door frame, Trip approached her with a big smile as she said, "Charles, it is pleasant to see you."

He replied, "It's good to see you too, it's been a while," as he gave her the famous Tucker bear hug. There weren't too many people she allowed physical contact other than her husband and children, but she had always considered Trip as one of the family and her closest friend. He pulled back to take a closer look at her, "T'Pol darlin' you haven't changed a bit," with a boyish grin he added, "So are you free tonight?"

"Watch it Trip!" said Jon as he gently guided her to his lap. Trip was right of course. Being a Vulcan, she aged much slower than humans. Both Trip and Jonathan were healthy and fit but they looked their age, while T'Pol looked almost the same as the day they had all met. After kissing his wife's cheek, Jonathan asked, "How was your day?"

She returned his affection by lightly leaning into him, "It was...difficult preparing the staff for my successor." She pulled back to caress his cheek and added, "But I am looking forward to spending more time with you."

Trip felt like they were back on Enterprise when the couple only showed their subtle affections for each other around him, and apparently things hadn't changed much in last 30 years after all. He cleared his throat to get their attention, "If I didn't know any better, I'll say the admiral's robbing the cradle, you old geezer," he said with a grin.

Jonathan wrapped his arms tightly around T'Pol and answered, "I may be an old geezer but I got the best girl in the universe." To prove his point he kissed her passionately on her lips. When he managed to remember he had company, he asked, "How about you, Trip? When are you going to settle down?"

Running his hand threw his still lush hair, Trip answered, "I'm too young to settle down...even though Hank seems to think I'm over 100 years old."

"Henry" T'Pol corrected him, then she stood looking at the drinks men were nursing. "I will get more suitable beverages," she said and left for the kitchen.

Finishing what was left of his brandy, Trip said, "She hasn't changed a bit. It should be a crime for her to look that good after having all those kids."

Jon couldn't keep himself from smiling. He agreed with Trip's assessment on how beautiful his wife was but he knew there was more to her than met the eye. "She's changed, not so much physically, but I don't think she could have imagined being married to a human and having a family with me."

T'Pol returned with pot of tea and slices of pecan pie.

Trip's eyes widen at the site of his favorite treat, "I keep tellin' you Jon, T'Pol knows the way to my heart is through my stomach."

They all laughed. Jonathan found the sound of T'Pol's laughter like music to his ears. It had taken her many years to be able to let her emotions show. She's still controlled in public but when she was with family, she let her guards down.

Trip took a big bite of his pie while T'Pol and Jonathan enjoyed their tea. When he was done with his slice he asked, "So who's your replacement at the lab?"

She looked up from her cup and actually grinned, "She is an old acquaintance of ours..."

"Who?" asked Trip, his curiosity peaked.

"Commander Kat Katsume."

"Kat!! from Enterprise?!"

"Yes. We have developed a friendship through the years and have kept in contact. When I made my decision to resign, I could think of no other than Commander Katsume. She has served on various ships as an excellent science officer but I knew her interests were in research."

Trip remembered Kat fondly, "I guess she'll be there tomorrow?"

"Yes," answered T'Pol "among many other acquaintances."

As they spent the afternoon reminiscing their years together on the Enterprise, Trip was glad he had arrived a day early. He truly missed spending time with two of his closest friends.

* * *

Newly retired Admiral Jonathan Archer Sr. sat on his porch swing swaying gently in a midnight breeze.

It had been a long road, starting as captain of the first warp 5 starship, to retiring as an admiral. He had a successful career in Starfleet, fulfilling his father's dream, traveling to far reaches of the universe, but the biggest achievement was uniting various planets into the Federation. The greatest joy of his life though was the family he had been blessed with.

His first-born child, Jonathan Jr., united the family with his birth. He had successful career in Medicine as a Xenobiologist on Denobula. When JJ chose medicine instead of Starfleet, his parents were not surprised. Who better than the first Vulcan/Human child? He had witnessed difficulties of such pregnancies, seeing two of his siblings never to be born, yet also seeing the successful birth of his sister and brothers. He had first hand experience on hybrid complications. He had also chosen a worthy mentor, the same man who helped educate him in his younger years on Enterprise and now his colleague, Dr. Phlox.

His only daughter Paula had inherited her beauty from her mother. She grew up aboard Enterprise tagging along behind Trip, her favorite baby sitter. She made their parents proud when she joined Starfleet to become a foremost engineer in her own right. At Starfleet Academy she met her husband, son of the dedicated former crew and a friend, Malcolm Reed. Together they had blessed the family with the first grandchild T'Pol or affectionately called, 'Little Tee'. She had also inherited the beauty and the pointed ears of her mother and grandmother. With her family Paul was serving on Jupiter Station, building future starships.

His third child Charles, so unlike his namesake, became a science officer in Starfleet. He was the first of his children to be born on Earth, yet he was more Vulcan, keen control with his emotions and strong telepathic tendency among all his children. He would soon be serving aboard as the youngest first officer on the Starship Horizon under Captain Travis Mayweather.

His fourth child Henry, young and naÃ¯ve, yet smart as a whip had a thirst for knowledge never seems to cease. With personality of a young Trip, the adventurer. He'd been accepted to Vulcan Science Academy, first non-Vulcan to be allowed to attend thanks to the sponsorships of old family friends, Ambassadors V'Lar and Soval.

He once asked T'Pol if a Vulcan/Human child would have pointed ears. They had proven over and over that indeed they did. Yet their personalities reflected portions of their parents, their individualities well defined.

Soon the last of his children would leave the nest but it was a new start, a new beginning of second half of his life with his wife T'Pol. All the hardship they'd endured, the happiness and joy they'd shared, he wouldn't change it for anything.

A song Henry had been playing all day long came to mind. He wasn't sure who sang the song, he couldn't even remember all the lyrics but what he remembered were so appropriate to him now.

> You make me live  
> Whatever this world can give to me  
> It's you, you're all I see  
> You make me live now honey
> 
> You're the best friend that I ever had  
> I've been with you such a long time  
> You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
> That my feelings are true  
> I really love you  
> You're my best friend
> 
> I've been wandering round  
> But I still come back to you  
> In rain or shine  
> You've stood by me girl  
> I'm happy at home  
> You're my best friend
> 
> You make me live  
> Whenever this world is cruel to me  
> I got you to help me forgive  
> You make me live now honey
> 
> You're the first one  
> When things turn out bad  
> You know I'll never be lonely  
> You're my only one  
> And I love the things  
> I really love the things that you do  
> You're my best friend
> 
> I'm happy at home  
> You're my best friend  
> You make me live  
> You, you're my best friend

This was his song, his song for T'Pol. It felt so right; he hummed it to himself enjoying the melody. Then he paused, knowing she was coming, looking for him. Since the beginning of their relationship, their bonds had grown so much stronger. Thanks to all the meditations they had been able to establish a family bond, not as strong as T'Pol and himself but enough to form a close knit family.

T'Pol approached, "Jonathan, are you coming to bed?" His wife, his bond mate, love of his life asked with all the tender emotions in the universe.

Jonathan motioned for her to join him, "In a minute Honey. I just wanted to enjoy this evening."

She took her seat on the swing and snuggled into his arms, her favorite spot. She knew what he'd been thinking. She did not probe his thoughts too often but when she hadn't found him in their bed, she had lightly caressed his mind in search of him.

Jonathan enjoyed the feel of his wife. He brought her closer and whispered, "I've been thinking about what a great life I've had." T'Pol added, "And a wonderful life you shall have for many years to come."

He stood and knelt in front of her, holding her delicate hands while fingering the wedding band she wore. "T'Pol, the first day we met I didn't realize you would be such a important person in my life. Now I can't imagine myself without you. I love you and I'm looking forward to showing you how much for the rest of our lives."

T'Pol stood and helped him up as she wrapped her arms around him. "Jonathan...You have made my life complete. You have shown me what the universe can offer and took me on a wonderful adventure. You have also given me so much...your love, our family. I too am looking forward to expressing my love for you for many years."

She pulled on his hand towards the door and said, "Come to bed Jonathan Archer."

He saw that twinkle in her eyes and knew exactly what she had planned, "Logical, T'Pol Archer."

Together, hand in hand Jonathan and T'Pol Archer made their way to their bedroom.

Two souls from different world, who found friendship and love among the stars.


End file.
